Repairing a Broken Heart Zero OneShot
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: Yuki has left and Zero's heart has been shattered. Can a childhood friend pick up the pieces and glue his heart back together? Or is his heart to broken to be fixed? ZeroxOC


Hey everyone! This is a one-shot for my friend whose birthday just happens to be today! I hope you all enjoy it and you better like it **CoolKidAngela123** because I could be doing my creative media assignment right now but no, I'm being a good friend…just kidding…I'm just using you as an excuse to not do my assignment (lol).

Now onto the story!

Note:

_FLASHBACK - Flashbacks_

Present - Normal time

And sorry for any mistakes

* * *

"_Zero! Ichiru!" A happy four year old girl yelled as she ran over the snow covered ground towards to sliver haired twins. She wrapped an arm around both boys necks and hugged them towards her._

"_Hey Angie," Ichiru said happily with a large smile._

"_Angela what are you doing here?" Zero asked as he looked down at the small girl who was a year younger then him._

"_Mummy and daddy are having tea with your mummy and daddy," Angela released both boys and smiled at both of them. _

"_Yay! Angie can play with us Zero!" Ichiru hugged Zero and buried his head into Zero's shoudler._

"_Ichiru! You can't play in the snow. You could get sicker," Zero said concerned. _

"_But Zero, I'll be fine," Ichiru tried to make Zero change his mind. Before Zero could answer, his face was meant with a cold ball of snow. Zero quickly wiped the snow off his face and glared at Angela._

"_It wasn't me," Angela tried to play innocent. _

"_Then who was it?" Zero questioned. Angela stared at him for a few moments before she turned around and ran._

"_Come on Ichiru! You and me versus Zero!" Angela yelled happily. Ichiru smiled and ran after Angela._

"_Wait you two," Zero yelled after the two running children. Angela stopped and spun around._

"_We'll do you a deal. If you can beat Ichiru and I at a snowball fight, we will go inside…if not, we get to play outside in the snow!" Angela clapped happily. _

"_Please Zero," Ichiru pleaded. Zero stared at the two before he sighed and gave a slight smile._

"_Fine…but I won't go easy on you," Zero began to make a snowball._

Angela opened her eyes before sighing softly and looking out the classroom window. How long had it been since then? That's right…12 years…12 years since her, Ichiru and Zero had had that snowball fight. She glanced at the old man teaching the class before she turned her gaze back to the outside world. Angela was just like any other girl…except she knew that vampires were real. How else would she have ever come to met Zero's family if she didn't? She had black hair that went just passed her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She wore small oval shaped glasses and she wore the traditional Cross Academy uniform. Angela closed her eyes and took deep breaths in and out.

She remembered perfectly when she heard that Zero's parents had been killed and Ichiru was missing. She remembered how she felt when she heard that Zero just survived. She was so worried and scared…scared that Zero was going to leave her too.

"_Zero!" Angela yelled as she hugged Zero. She started sobbing into his chest and tightened her grip around him. Zero didn't do anything at first but he slowly started hugging Angela back._

Angela was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when someone poked her arm.

"Angela! I don't get any of this!" her friend Taryn whispered to her in a panicked voice. Angela turned her head slightly before she rolled her eyes.

"Pay attention and you might figure it out," Angela closed her eyes.

"Angie…your so mean," Taryn said in a fake hurt tone. Angela opened her eyes and pushed her book towards Taryn.

"Now you figure out the rest," Angela calmly spoke.

"Thanks Angie! I owe you one!" Taryn grinned happily as she went back to work.

"That's what you said last time and I'm still waiting," Angela muttered under her breath. She lent back into her seat and just stared at the board before she closed her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder to where Zero's desk was and wasn't surprised when she saw that he wasn't there. Ever since Yuki left…Zero had become very distant. She clenched her fists in anger. Yuki…the person who hurt Zero beyond words.

She remembered when she first came to the school, she was so happy when she saw Zero. Both of them hung out together and everything was like it use to be…slowly over time, she developed feelings for the sliver haired boy. Then when Angela was introduced to Yuki…everything just went downhill. She knew Zero liked Yuki, she knew he cared deeply about her. Angela was faced with two choices…tell Zero how she felt and possibly ruin their friendship…or be a good friend and support his choice. She knew what she wanted to do…but she did what was right, she became the good friend and supported him. For three long years, she watched as Zero's emotions grew deeper for Yuki but she could not do anything about it. She watched as every smile he gave, every chuckle, every shine in his eye was given to that girl. Yes…it hurt Angela beyond belief to watch the man who she loved love another but she valued Zero's friendship more than her feelings. She knew he was a level E before Yuki, she gave him blood several times when Yuki could not, when Shikuza died and Ichiru left, she comforted Zero while Yuki did not. Angela had done so many things that Yuki never did and yet Zero still loved Yuki and not her. She recalled the events that happened a couple of days ago…Rido had just been killed and students were told that it was safe for them to go back to their dorms. However, Angela felt that she had to go to the roof so she did.

"_Zero…are you okay?" Angela whispered. The wind blew softly causing Angela's black hair to dance in the wind._

"_She left…she's going with Kaname…," Zero said back in a horsed voice. It sounded like he hadn't drunk any water in ages. Angela's eyes widened in both shock and horror. Yuki…left him for that leech? _

"_Zero…I'm so sorry," Angela said as she walked towards him._

"_Don't be…she's a disgusting pureblood," Zero turned around and walked pasted Angela. She just stood there and heard him walk away. He was in pain…not physically, well he was but that was not the reason he was in pain. His heart that had suffered so much…was suffering once again. Angela spun around and ran down the stairs. She ran across the courtyard heading towards Zero's dorm, hoping she could comfort him, try to at least stop some of his pain. She came to a stop when she saw Yuki and Kaname walking towards the gate. She watched as Yuki laughed and smiled at Kaname…how could she be doing that while Zero was in pain. That's was the final straw._

"_YUKI!" Angela yelled out. Yuki and Kaname stopped walking and turned to face Angela._

"_Angela?" Yuki asked._

"_How could you? How could you?" Angela asked softly as tears came to her eyes. Tears…tears that were for Zero. Yuki looked confused before she realised what Angela was talking about._

"_Angela…I…I…I love Kaname…I really do but…I love Zero as well. Half of my heart belongs to him but I'm a pureblood and he's a-," Yuki was cut off by Angela. _

"_YOU LITTLE SPOILT BRAT! LOOK WHAT ZERO HAS ALWAYS DONE FOR YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE AND FOREVER WILL BE? A SPOILT HEARTLESS BITCH WHO WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!" Angela yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. Normally, Angela never got worked up…at least not enough for her to snap. Yuki had a look of hurt on her face._

"_Angela, I-," but she was once again interrupted._

"_I don't care! If you ever come back here or go any near Zero, I will kill you! I don't care if I lose my life doing it but you will not hurt him ever again!" Angela yelled before she ran towards Zero's dorms._

"Angie…hello? Class is over!" Taryn said as she poked Angela in the arm. Angela opened her eyes and looked at Taryn.

"Glad to have you back on earth! Now, I'm heading back to our room to start my homework so I'll catch you later," Taryn stood up and turned to walk away.

"In other words, your going to watch anime and do your homework at the last minute?" Angela chuckled as she looked at her friend. Taryn stopped and turned around laughing nervously.

"Oh come on! A new episode of Bleach and Naruto comes out today!" Taryn tried to reason.

"Do what you want but don't except me to help you with your homework," Angela stood up and walked pasted Taryn.

"OK!" Taryn yelled happily before she ran to their dorm room. Angela sighed at her friend's childish behavior. She walked outside and made her way towards the small lake in the school. She smiled when she saw Zero waiting there for her. She ran over to him and Zero looked up at her.

_Angela ran up the stairs towards Zero's dorm room and slammed it open. Zero spun around and Angela saw the slight tears in his eyes. Tears that refused to fall. Angela ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him._

"_Zero, I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" Angela said into his chest as more tears fell from her eyes. Zero didn't do anything at first but after a while he slowly wrapped his arms around Angela and held her close to his chest. They stayed like this for a very long time. Whether it was for minutes or hours, Angela didn't know. _

"_Zero…I have a confession to make…I…I…I really like you. No…I really love you. Please, please, let me heal your heart. I can't stand watching you suffer anymore…not now…not ever," Angela whispered softly as she looked at Zero through tear filled eyes. Zero's eyes softened as he looked down at Angela._

"_Oh Angie…thank you," Zero whispered roughly as he buried his head into Angela's hair. Angela smiled and held Zero tighter._

_The Next Day_

"_Zero…I love you," Angela blushed as she was brushing her hair. Zero looked over his shoulder before he smiled a small smile. He walked over and kissed Angela's cheek._

"_I love you too," He whispered into her ear._

"_I hope you two are getting ready for class!" the chairperson yelled through the door._

"_He sucks at timing," Zero groaned. Angela laughed softly before she lent forward and pecked Zero's lips. She smiled at him and waved._

"_I'll see you after class!" Angela yelled as she made her way towards the classrooms._

"I love you Zero," Angela whispered softly as Zero held her in his arms.

"I love you too…Angela," Zero said before he and Angela shared a passionate kiss.

_

* * *

_

Such a good one-shot…I think. Anyway, please re-view and let me know =)

**Enjoy CoolkidAngela123 and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
